Cambiando de Mentalidad
by L J H 27
Summary: Diste tu vida por una ciudad mal agradecida, olvidar tus ideales, valores e intenciones que tenias, sera que esta ¿cambiando de mentalidad?


**Bien, hace que no público en este fandom, veré lo que pasa. **

**Disclaimer: **HTF, ni los personajes mencionados me corresponden, son propiedad de MondoMedia.

El chico lentamente abrió los ojos, no sabía lo que ocurría, parecía que el techo se movía pasando rápidamente muchas luces fluorescentes, no tenía ni idea de que ocurría. Pronto decidió levantarse de lo que parecía ser su cama, pero algo estaba mal, no se podía mover, tenía varias telas atadas al cuerpo, tampoco podía pedir ayuda, tenía una mordaza en la boca, simplemente se retorció y empezó a emitir un alarido algo silenciado. Pronto se dio cuenta de que no era su cama, sino una especie de camilla movida por dos personas, no se veía su rostro pero se veían esas largas batas blancas, sabía que algo no estaba bien.

-Oye, esto no me parece que sea lo correcto – dijo una de las personas que movían la camilla.

-Mira, no podemos hacer nada, el presidente cree que es lo mejor – dijo la otra persona que movía la camilla.

-¡Diablos, se ha despertado! – dijo la primera persona sacando de su bolsillo izquierdo una jeringa inyectándola al pobre chico de la camilla.

Pronto todo se oscureció de nuevo. El chico nuevamente abrió sus ojos, ahora ya tenía la libertad de moverse y hablar, pero algo no estaba bien, se revisó a sí mismo y vio que tenía una larga bata de hospital, de esas que usan las personas enfermas. Pronto se estremeció al ver el lugar donde estaba, un extraño cuarto, una pequeña luz en su techo grisáceo alumbraba dicha habitación, el piso era blanco, al igual que tres de sus cuatro paredes, la última era transparente, como si se tratase de una ventana gigante tras la cual muchas personas en esas batas de laboratorio lo observaban y escribían en las computadoras que había ahí. En esa pared se pudo reflejar el chico y se movió ligeramente su cabello azul.

-¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ! ¡AYUDA! – grito el chico golpeando la pared transparente, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, era como si no tuviera contacto con el mundo exterior.

Poco después, una puerta se abrió de una de las tres paredes blancas, de ella entro una enfermera de pelo rosa adornada con un moño rojo, ella sujetaba una bandeja de comida metálica y caminaba temblorosamente como si tuviera a alguien peligroso enfrente.

-Tu co-comida – dijo la enfermera temblando.

El chico no lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia la puerta abierta empujando sin querer a la enfermera.

-Lo siento – dijo el chico mientras corría.

-Hey mira, ¿no es el paciente K-43? ¡ESCAPA! – grito uno de los doctores.

Pronto una extraña alarma sonó por todo el lugar seguida de una voz que se oía por todas las bocinas.

-Atención a todo el personal, el paciente K-43 ha escapado, se les solicita encontrarlo, usen tranquilizantes ya que es muy peligroso. – Dijo la voz.

-¡QUE! ¿Qué hice? – se preguntó a sí mismo el chico.

El comenzó a correr por los largos pasillos de ese edificio mientras abría las puertas de golpe. Pronto no se dio cuenta que muchos doctores que portaban jeringas en sus manos lo seguían muy rápidamente lo que lo llevo a correr más rápido, tirando cualquier cosa que le pudiera hacer ganar una pequeña ventaja para alejar a los doctores.

-¡¿Qué quieren de mí?! – dijo el chico con la voz un poco alta sin darse cuenta que un doctor ya lo tenía sujetado.

-Solo necesitas ayuda, eso es todo – dijo el doctor apunto de clavarle la jeringa.

-¡NO NECESITO AYUDA DE USTEDES! – grito el chico usando todas sus fuerzas para empujar a las escaleras al doctor tirándolo.

-¡DOCTOR SNIFFLES! – grito otro doctor y pronto todos los demás lo trataron de ayudar.

El chico uso esa ligera ventaja para huir pasando por pasillos y habitaciones extrañas, una de ellas era un gran pasillo muy obscuro, había celdas con personas que usaban camisas de fuerza y se retorcían, las que más le llamaron la atención era la de un chico peliverde con uno de sus dos ojos desviado para abajo gritando mientras se azotaba la cabeza contra las barras y a una chica peli morada que reía psicopatamente enfrente de lo que parecía ser un pepino. Pronto dejo ese enfermizo pasillo y se vio a sí mismo en una oficina, ya no tenía escapatoria, cerró la puerta y la bloqueo con sillas y mesas y pudo ver que muchos doctores golpeaban la puerta, no había salida. Pronto vio una ventana, la abrió y se trepo en ella, se encontraba en un 5to piso de un edificio desconocido, una caída sería fatal, pronto observo que enfrente de esa ventana había otro edificio con las letras "Hospital General" escritas en ellas que convenientemente tenía la ventana abierta, solo necesitaba un gran salto y ya para poder escapar. No lo dudo y así lo hizo.

-Ah, por fin termino – pensó el chico ya en el otro edificio, por curiosidad volteo a ver el edificio en el que estaba y solo pudo leer "Clínica de atención mental Happy Tree". - ¿Clínica de atención mental? ¿Qué hacía yo ahí? – se preguntó el chico peli azul.

El chico se dejó de preguntas y vio que había ropa, tal vez algún doctor fue a una cirugía y dejo su ropa ahí, el chico se puso esa ropa anticuada compuesta de pantalón y zapatos cafés y un abrigo marrón quitándose esa ropa de enfermo mental que tenía. Pronto camino y bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a la recepción, el chico cansado de su persecución se sentó en una silla y se relajó escuchando todo lo que ocurría en el hospital, oía noticias buenas.

-Señor Pop, su esposa dio a luz a un saludable bebe varón. – decía un doctor a un hombre castaño.

Pero también malas.

-Lo sentimos señor Mole, usted jamás recuperara la visión – decía otro doctor a otro hombre, este de pelo rosado.

Pronto alguien se acercó a él y le empezó a hablar.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo? – Pregunto una hermosa enfermera de pelo azul lacio amablemente.

-¿Ah? No, no, creo. – Contesto el chico.

-Bien, si tiene algo le puedo asignar una cita con el Dr. Lumpy, es muy bueno – dijo la enfermera amablemente.

-Deberás no necesito nada, estaré bien. –dijo el chico.

-Atención Hospital General, nos llegó un informe de la Clínica de salud mental, un paciente de ahí se ha escapado, si alguien lo ve informe, él es un joven como de 26 años, es de pelo azul algo revuelto, ojos grises, tez blanca y complexión delgada, repito, si alguien lo ve informe – Interrumpía una voz en el megáfono.

-¡Es usted! – la enfermera se cubrió la boca con las manos y vio aterrada como todo encajaba en la descripción.

-No, no señorita, por favor, no merezco estar ahí, no sé porque estoy ahí, se lo suplico, no diga nada. – Suplicaba el chico.

-Bi-bien, confiare en usted, hablemos afuera ¿quiere? – después dicho eso los dos salieron del hospital y comenzaron a conversar.

-Gracias, ¿Cómo se llama usted? – pregunto el chico.

-Soy Petunia, ¿usted cómo se llama? – pregunto la enfermera.

-Llámeme Splendid – respondió el chico.

**Y aquí fin del capítulo 1, fue algo corto, pero bueno, es el inicio, ya veré como se desenlaza la historia.**


End file.
